Tu eres solo mía
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Hola chicos! Este es mi nuevo fanfic de Grojband..Laney se siente tan triste porque vió a Corey besándose con Carrie, Laney se fue de la ciudad, cambió de look gracias a sus nuevas amigas y se hace novio de Ricardo, el chavo más cool de la escuela, después de 5 años Laney regresa, ella trata de no darle la mirada; Core y Lane les costaron trabajo poderse olvidarse pero no pudieron
1. Laney se va de la ciudad

**Capítulo 1 . Laney se va de la ciudad**

_**P.O.V normal**_

**Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro en Peaceville ... Laney estaba caminando a casa de Corey ... Laney era tan tranquilo cuando dejó de caminar y Kin Kon y le dijo a ella:**

_- Por qué no te vuelves a tu casa Laney - Kin y Kon dijeron _

_ ¿Por qué? ... Estáis ocultando algo a mí ? - Laney _

_- No todo - en Kin y Kon dijeron avergonzados_

_ - Yo no creo en ustedes- dijo Laney enojado. _

_- Vamos Laney .. Aquí no hay nada que ocultar ... ¿Verdad Kon? - Kin dijo golpeándolo en el brazo._

_ - Oh .. oh sí Laney ... aquí no hay nada ... -Kon dijo avergonzado._

_ - Deshazte de mi camino - dijo Laney desesperada._

* * *

**_Laney e_mpuja a Kin y Kon y luego ve a Corey y Carrie besando ... después de que ella los vio besándose , ella oyó algunos gritos de Corey, Laney no le importaba , ella corrió lo más rápido que pueda, Laney llegó a casa , subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación empezó a llorar , su madre llamó a la puerta y le preguntó : **

- ¿Por qué estás llorando Laney - Mamá dijo preocupado

_- Uh, no es la mamá - dijo Laney secándose las lágrimas._

_- Por favor, dime que eres hija diga - dijo Mama entrar en la habitación y se sentó Laney en la cama de Laney ._

_- Okey mamá, yo estaba caminando a casa de Corey , Kin Kon y me detuvieron para que me alejara de ellos o algo así ...y...y...y... vi .. Corey besar a CARRIE- Laney dice gritando._

_- Oh , querido ... Tu padre quería hablar con usted - dijo mamá abrazando Laney ._

_- ¿Yo?- Laney dije un poco confundida._

_- Sí contigo Laney - Mamá dijo parándose de la cama._

_- Okey , ahora mismo voy a abajo- dijo Laney ._

_- Ok , Laney , pero no tardes - dijo mamá saliendo del cuarto de Laney ._

Mamá se va de la recámara de Laney, Laney se limpiaba las lágrimas de nuevo, y luego Laney ir por las escaleras para ir a ver que él quiere decir. Su padre madre están sentados en las sillas de la mesa esperando por ella ... y su padre dijo :

- Laney Laney - dijo , - Sí papá - Laney dijo un poco confundido. - Nos vamos a mudar a otra ciudad ... uh...como 5 años Laney- dijo papá.

_- Okey papá, acepto tu decisión - dijo Laney segura._

_-¿En serio?... Creo que ibas a decir que no o algo así ... - Papá dijo algo confundido._

_- Sí , lo sé padre, pero es tu decision , si desea mudarte a otra ciudad suena muy bien ... - dijo Laney - ¿Papá?_

_- Sí, querida ? -_

_- Vi Corey besándose con otra chica ... y tú tenías razón ... él sólo un problema para mí ... - dijo Laney desviando su rostro hacia la ventana._

_- Te lo dije , pero nunca pensé que me hicieras caso Laney - dijo papá con los brazos cruzados - Bueno, cambiando de tema , Laney mete tu ropa a tu maleta y todo lo necesario que en una hora nos vamos al aeropuerto -_

_- ¿A qué ciudad nos vamos?- le preguntó Laney._

_-Vamos a Nueva York- dijo papá subiendo escaleras hacia su habitación._

_- Sí - dijo Laney con emoción._

**Laney metió toda su ropa , zapatos y accesorios ( lo más importante ), que terminó después de enviar un mensaje de texto a Kin diciendo :**

_- Kin , me voy de la ciudad, por favor dile a Kon y si él está leyendo dile que te echo de menos tanto como usted y también decirle a Corey diga que no quiero volver a verlo nunca más._

* * *

_**P.O.V Kin **_

**Estaba con Kon platicando acerca de lo que vimos de Corey y Carrie...me decepcionó mucho, Kon me traba de tranquilizar pero no podía quitarme este rencor, enojo, furia y decepción de Corey. **

**Corey llega muy desilusionado por lo que pasó al medio día, no le perdí la vista y el me dijo:**

-¿_Qué quieres Kin?...¿Por qué me ves así?...¿Hay algo malo en mí?- dijo tirándose al sofá y mirandome con odio._

** No le respondí, no desviaba la mirada de su cara, la verdad me tienes desilusionado, si tán sólo supieras que le has roto el corazón, estaba tan metido en pensamientos que en eso suena mi celular, vi que era un mensaje de texto de Laney diciendo:**

- Kin , me voy de la ciudad , dile a Kon y si está leyendo dile que lo echaré de menos tanto como tú y Corey también le dices que no quiero volver a verlo nunca más. Kon estaba llorando y yo también , entonces Corey volvió y me muestran el mensaje a él, Corey vio y le dije :

_- Fue todo culpa tuya , si no hubieras besado Carrie , Laney no había dejado la banda -_

_-Lo siento chicos - dijo Corey con culpa._

_- ¿Lo siento? .. DEBERÍAS ESTAR TRISTE CON LANEY no con nosotros - Kin le gritó a Corey._

_- Tengo que ir al aeropuerto ... -Corey dijo compasivamente ._

_- ELLA NO QUIERE VERTE COREY ! ! ! ... ¿No entiendes -_

_- NO ME IMPORTA SI ELLA NO QUIERA VER MI, PERO LA NECESITO ELLA ES LA ÚNICA LA CHICA QUE AMO ... -_

_- ¿¡La única chica ?! ... POR FAVOR COREY, TE VIMOS BESÁNDO A CARRIE Y...Y...Y...AHORA DICES QUE AMAS A LANEY , POR FAVOR QUIEN TE ENTIENDE -_

_-CARRIE me dio un beso ... Yo ... Yo no sabía que hacer... Cuando ella me besó Yo no sentí nada , pero con Laney sí -Corey dijo preocupado._

_- Oh ... Bueno , vas a perder a Laney si no estás en menos de 15 minutos - Kin dijo más calmado ._

_- Dios mío! Me olvide ... Adiós chicos ... tengo que decir esto a Laney -_

_- Buena suerte ! ... Es necesario que Corey-_

**Corey tomó un taxi, que va hacia arriba y le dijo que lo llevara al aeropuerto quikly . Llegó a la mayor brevedad posible , corey le pagó , se bajó del taxi, corrió tan rápido , Laney vio caminar hacia la puerta del avión y gritó :**

_**Corey P.O.V**_

_- Laney , por favor no te vayas -_

_- Lo siento Corey, pero es demasiado tarde - dijo Laney brazos encogimiento_

_- Te necesitamos en la banda , yo ... te necesito - dijo este momento_

_- ¿Me necesitas ? ... Vamos ... la mejor chica que necesita es Carrie no me COREY ... NO SABES CÓMO ME SIENTO RIFFIN , CUANDO ME ABRAZAS, CUANDO TE PEGAS JUNTO A MI... - dijo Laney gritando y llorando - Adiós Corey ... No quiero verte de nuevo - dijo Laney con tristeza._

_-Por favor Laney..te necesito- dije suplicandole._

_-No te creo nada RIFFIN...eres un idiota...me has roto toda mi ilusión por mí- dijo Laney gritando de tristeza._

_-Pero Lanes...-fui interrumpido por Laney._

_-¡PERO NADA!- dijo y empezó a cantar en voz bajo: _

* * *

**Hush Hush de Avril Lavigne**

**I didn't mean to kiss you, You didn't mean to fall in love**

I never meant to hold you, You never meant for it to me this much

Hush hush now

I wanted to keep you forever next to me

You know that I still do, and I all I want is to believe

Hush hush now

So go on, live your life, So go on, say goodbye

So many questions but I don't ask why, So this time I wont even try

Hush hush now

When I try to forget you, I just keep on remembering

What we had it was so true, Some of we lost everything

Hush hush now

So go on, live your life, So go on, say goodbye

So many questions but I don't ask why

Maybe someday but not tonight

Hush hush now

Don't don't you ever say a word

word, a word you ever thought you heard

heard, dont you ever tell a soul, you know

I try the hardest to believe, we, that we were always meant to be

be, how could i ever let you go? No.

Hush hush now

Laney subió al avión y miró hacia donde Corey estaba y Corey lo mismo ...

**_Laney P.O.V_**

Empecé a llorar y desvie la mirada de Corey, trate de no llorar pero fue imposible soltaba lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, la gente se me queda viendo pero mi mamá me abrazó y me dijo en el oído:

_-Estos 5 años que nos vamos, podra ser que lo podrás olvidar hija-_

Al escuchar eso se me vino a la mente está canción y la canté todo el vuelvo hasta Nueva York:

**Never Forget You de Lena Katina**

**We said that we were meant to be  
That we were each other's destiny  
And now we faded away  
Maybe it's too late  
Now it's time for us to get it straight**

I'll never forget you but i'll be gone  
I'll always respect you and life goes on  
I'll never forget you, i'll never forget you

I'll hold on to the memory  
Now that you and i are history  
And why we will never know  
Sometimes you let go  
What you used to keep within your soul (?)

I'll never forget you but i'll be gone  
I'll always respect you and life goes on  
I'll never forget you, i'll never forget you

Our moments together  
I will keep them forever  
Our hearts might surrender (not sure about this one, way too high)

I'll never forget you but i'll be gone  
I'll always respect you and life goes on  
I'll never forget you, i'll never forget you (x2)

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1 ...**


	2. Laney está de regreso de Nueva York

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :D**

* * *

**Laney esta de vuelta**

**Corey P.O.V.**

**Pasaron 5 años desde que Laney dejó la ciudad, para mí se me hicieron eternos, pero lo bueno es que pronto volverá y prometo poder recompensarla- dije hablando solo en mi habitación.**

**Algunas chavas me preguntaban: **_-¿Es cierto que ya olvidaste a Laney, Corey?- Sí, claro- dije con mentiras. _

**En eso en la radio la canción de "Stand Up" de One Direction y me recordó a Laney, como me la había aprendido gracias a ella empecé a cantarla**

* * *

**Stand Up by One Direction**

**From the moment I met you, everything changed**

**I knew I had to get you**

**Whatever the pain**

**I had to take you and make you mine**

**I would walk through the desert,**

**I would walk down the isle**

**I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile**

**Whatever it takes is fine**

**Oh oh ouwaoh**

**so put your hands up**

**Oh ouwoah cause its a stand up**

**I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart,**

**Eevery piece of your heart**

**I know your hearts been broken,**

**But don't you give up**

**I'll be there yeah I know it**

**To fix you in love**

**It hurts me to think that you've ever cried**

**Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up**

**Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up**

**I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart,**

**Every piece of your heart (Every piece of your heart)**

**Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up**

**Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up**

**I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart,**

**Every piece of your heart**

**Then I will steal us a car**

**And we will drive to the stars**

**I will give you the moon,**

**Its the least I can do if you give me the chance**

**Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up)**

**Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up )**

**I'm a theif, I'm a theif, (you can call me a thief)**

**I'm a theif, I'm a theif, ( but you should know you're wrong)**

**I'm a theif, I'm a theif, ( I'm only here because you stole my heart)**

**Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up)**

**Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up)**

**I won't be leaving (I'm only here cause you stole my heart) till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart,**

**Oh oh ouwaoh (Call me a thief)**

**Oh oh ouwoah (but you should know you're wrong)**

**I'm only here cause you stole my heart.**

* * *

**Cualquier chica me ama pero yo no yo solo me conformo con Laney a la única chava que me ha gustado desde que nos besamos la primera vez "Por Accidente" como no me estoy interesado de las chavas de mi escuela y mis fans, preferiría estar con Laney a su lado ***pone cara triste*

* * *

_**Laney P.O.V**_

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Laney:**

_-Hija, apúrate que vamos a perder el vuelo- dijo papá muy apresurado._

_-Ya voy Pá- dijo una chava desde el segundo piso._

**Esta chava ya tenía 18 años, desde que se mudó a Nueva York, su vida cambió pero no pudo olvidar al chavo que le gustaba en la niñez. La chava bajó lo más rápido posible, ella tuvo un novio que iba en la Secundaria y el mismo de la Preparatoria; a la chava le costó trabajo poder decirle pero tuvo el valor de decirle y Ricardo se decepcionó. Esta chava tenía el cabello largo debajo de los hombros, el mismo maquillaje que ella ha usado, brillo labial sabor cereza fuerte, una polera verde con rayas negras un poco escotada, unos bermudas rojos pegados, unas botas color negro de altura como de 2cm. **

_-Estoy lista papi- dijo la chava con sus maletas listas._

_-Muy bien Laney, vamos de regreso a Peaceville… ¿Y estás segura que quieres volver a Peaceville? Dijo *preocupación y con inseguridad*_

_-¡Claro que sí papá!- _

_-¿Estás segura que ya lo olvi…?- fue interrumpido pero no tenía mucha confianza._

_-Es cierto ya lo olvidé- dije mintiendo._

**En eso suena el claxon del taxi y papá dice:**

_-Ya llegó el taxi, así que vámonos- dijo saliendo de la casa y dándole las llaves al dueño. –Si no perderemos nuestro vuelvo, apúrense mis ángeles- dijo *apresurado*._

**El Taxi nos estaba esperando para dirigirnos directamente al aeropuerto, salimos como 4 a.m. o 4 y media a.m. llegamos al aeropuerto como a las 5 a.m., si hubiéramos salido desde las 8 a.m. o 9 a.m. ahorita habría tráfico, y no habrá manera de pasar, perderíamos el vuelo.**

* * *

**En el aeropuerto de Peaceville**

**Llegamos con tiempo a Peaceville, tardamos com horas para llegar, por lo menos no fue tan largo el viaje, pero como a todas las mujeres les da sueño yo me dormí en hombro de mi mamá, mi madre me despertó a la hora que aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Peaceville. Lo primero que hacen mis padres es ir a dejar la ropa, acomodarla y luego ir a inscribirme a la Universidad de Peaceville, me preguntaron si quería ir con ellos, dije con prefiero salir a caminar, mis padres aceptaron mi propuesta y me fui antes que ellos.**

**En el camino pensé – ¿**_**Si Kin y Kon ya me olvidaron o no me quieren o por algo del estilo?... ¿Vamos Laney que dices? ¿Eso jamás pasará o tal vez si? ¿No?- dije en mis pensamientos, fui interrumpida por una llamada desconocida, contesté:**_

_-¿Hola?-_

_-¿Laney?- dijo una voz femenina detrás del celular._

_-¿Si? Soy yo..¿Con quién hablo?- dije confundiendo la voz._

_-¿Acaso olvidaste a la mejor amiga que te ha apoyado en todo?- dijo furiosa_

_-_(TN), perdón no reconocí tu voz ni tú número- dije con la mano en el cuello._

_-La misma Laney, que conocí jajaja- _ (TN) rio a carcajadas._

_-Y ¡¿para qué es esta llamada _(TN)- dije muy chismosa._

_-Te quiero decir que….¡Voy a Peaceville!- _(TN) *asombrada*_

_-Ha que bien _ (TN)- dije muy impresionada._

**Estoy tan concentrada en la plática que no me fijé por donde voy, choque con un chavo como de mi edad y le dije:**

_-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota..!-_

**Vi hacia la cara y es Lenny, el integrante de los Newmans, se veía diferente realmente cambio su look, como estoy concentrada en mis pensamientos Lenny me dijo:**

_ -Te vez hermosa Laney- dijo con sonrojo._

_-Gracias Lenny- dije entre risitas._

_-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?...Es la verdad- dijo ayudándome a pararme del suelo._

_-Te creo Lenny-_

_-Te gustaría ir por un helado- dijo sobándose el cuello y sonrojo._

_-Claro- _

_-Pues…que esperamos vamos- dijo adelantando el paso._

**El iba más rápido, pero después lo arrebase, llegamos a la heladería y yo gané el 1er lugar salté de emoción, entramos y pedimos los helados de chocolate en una copa grande, reímos e hicimos preguntas pero la gente se me quedaba viendo y murmuraban:**

_-Se va de la ciudad 5 años y luego regresa…lo peor tantito es que está con Lenny el integrante de su banda archirrival- decían unas señoras._

_-¿Acaso es una zorra o por algo del estilo?- decían otra señor._

**Sus comentarios me irritaron, Lenny me dijo que nos fuermos, no es un buen lugar para tu llegada sorpresa, yo asentí, salimos y nos dirigimos al parque en eso se me ocurrió cantar para relajarme un poco:**

* * *

**P!nk Just give me a reason and Larry me ayudó**

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief, you stole my heart,**

**And I your willing victim.**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch**

**You fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**

**Things you never say to me oh oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love**

**Our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)**

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')**

**You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh**

**You used to lie so close to me oh oh**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**

**Between our love, our love**

**Oh, our love, our love...**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh tear ducts and rust**

**I'll fiz it for us**

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

**You're holding it in**

**You're pouring a drink**

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

**We'll come clean**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

* * *

**Cuando terminamos de cantar la gente se acercó a nosotros, entre la multitud creí a ver visto a Corey pero no fue, vi a los gemelos, me abrazaron y yo los abracé me contaron lo que hicieron lo malo fue que la banda se separó, yo me decepcioné Kin y Kon me abrazaron otra vez para que no llorara y que no es mi culpa, me preguntaron que si olvide a Corey estos 5 años les dije:**

_-_ Si, ya lo pude olvidar- dije con mentiras.

-Si claro, no te creo Penn- dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

**Esa voz me recuerda a alguien…. ¿A quién Laney?..piensa..piensa…..Ya Trina Riffin es lo más lógico.**

_-¡Hola Trina!...¿Cómo estás?- dije dándole la espalda. Trina camino para verme cara a cara._

_-Muy mal- dijo con los brazos cruzados_

_-¿Por qué?- dije confusa._

_-Porque tú le rompiste a mi hermano, no te pudo olvidar pasó tantas noches llorando por ti, veía las últimas fotos que se tomaron- dijo con brazos cruzados._

_-Trina…-tenía la mirada viendo al suelo._

_-¿Si?-_

_-EL FUE EL ME ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN, LO VI BESANDO CON CARRIE Y….ESO FUE QUE ME TUVE QUE IR DE LA CIUDAD, TAL VEZ NO HAYAS ENTENDIDO PERO YO MORÍA POR TU HERMANO, CUANDO ME ABRAZABA, ME MIRABA FRENTE A FRENTE, CUANDO CANTAMOS JUNTOS, TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS QUE ESTABA JUNTO A ÉL- dije gritando y llorando_

_-Oh, vaya….eso no lo sabía Laney…...Discúlpame-dijo abrazándome por el cuello y apenada._

**Sentí que alguien me estaba vigilando, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero lo que si vi es que no me dejaba de ver…**

* * *

Que les pareció el capítulo?...

¿Quién habrá sido la sombra que estaba vigilando?...

Los que acertaron podrán participar en la historia (cupo máx. 10 personas)

Hasta pronto :D, coman bien y mantengansen en forma...HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...POR CIERTO VOY A PEDIR AYUDA PARA LOSSIGUIENTES ASI QUE DEN IDEAS :D (DE CANCIONES, DIÁLOGOS Y LUGARES) ES LO QUE ME FALTA :3


	3. Aviso

**Hola lectores!**

* * *

**Les tengo una noticia...****_VOY A HACER OTRO FANFIC DE GROJBAND PERO AHORA SERÁ "MI GROJBANDIAN ES UNA VAMPIRE", así es como "Mi niñera es una vampira"._**

**_Pronto lo subiré pero no se me aguiten que será antes, pero una cosa en mis últimos exámenes de Bimestre no podré pero les aseguro que en mi cumpleaños subir capítulos OJO: _****_No prometo nada pero les aseguro que si jeje._**

**_Espero que les guste esta idea amigos lectores :D_**

* * *

_Atte: Eva!_

_Cuídense y no hagan cosas malas jeje, obedezcan a sus padres._

_Los quiero mucho *besitos*_


End file.
